


Cold water (warm up my soul)

by Tomicaleto



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, I know it may seem weird they are there but listen, I love going to the beach, I've been there and done that, Meaning: I've gone to the beach in winter, Multi, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomicaleto/pseuds/Tomicaleto
Summary: Only Gai would think going to the beach in the middle of July to enjoy the waves was a good idea. Luckily, his partners are there to stop him before he does something crazy.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Kakashi Hatake/Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Nohara Rin, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Cold water (warm up my soul)

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of Sloaners Summerfest Bingo Event!  
> Since it's winter in Argentina, I'm adapting my prompts to winter situations (I'll put which ones I used at the end notes)

“Gai, sweetie, why are we at the beach?”

Gai turned around with the biggest grin on his face. His three partners were looking at him with different expressions. Rin, the one who had asked the question, looked bemused, while Obito tried to bury himself deep in his scarf, annoyance clear in his eye. It was difficult to say what Kakashi was feeling, he had crouched down and was piling some sand with his glove hands. 

“I’m glad you asked, my beautiful sea turtle!” He started. “We’re here today because the waves are great for a swim!”

“You’re not getting in the sea. It’s the middle of july!” Snarked Obito. He had crouched next to Kakashi and was decorating the small sand mountain with stray shells. “You’re gonna die a cold death.” 

“Obito’s right.” Said Kakashi, not even looking up. Gai turned to him, pouting. 

“But I brought a table!” Rin walked to him and hugged him by the waist. “I was about to challenge myself to surf half an hour using only my hands!” Kakashi let out a snort and Obito scoffed. Rin glared at them from her hug. 

“I know you were excited about this, Gai, that’s why the boys over there thought about an alternative activity to do together!” 

“What!” 

“C’mon, Obito, don’t be a baby about this.” He scoffed again and raised from his position. His scarf lowered enough to see his frowning mouth, the gesture exaggerated by his scars. 

“I didn’t even want to come to the beach. I hate the cold and the humidity makes my joints ache and I hate sand!”

“We agreed you wouldn’t quote Attack of the Clones anymore” 

“Anakin was right and it should be said.” Kakashi rolled his eyes and raised too. Obito took the chance to wiggle himself under his right arm, looking like a disgruntled little chick. He shivered and Kakashi adjusted himself so he was half hugging him. “I just want to go back to the hotel and cuddle next to that pretty fireplace they have there.” 

Gai watched them for a few silent seconds. Rin was about to say something to fix the situation when he blinked and smiled brightly. “I know! You and me should have a volleyball match, Kakashi!” 

His only answer was a sigh. 

\---

Thirty minutes later, they were warming up next to a self made court while Rin and Obito sat on the sand. They hadn’t found a ball, so Gai had taken of his sweatshirt and tied it up with Kakashi’s scarf. It looked terrible. 

“I feel pity.”

“Shut up, Obito, this will be fun to watch, you’ll see.” 

“It’ll be embarrassing. You know it, I know it, the only ones who don’t are those two idiots we call boyfriends.” He answered, writing his name on the sand and adding Rin’s next to it. When he was done, he started writing Gai’s. “I would rather jump into the sea.” 

“By all means, be my guest.” Rin laid her head on his shoulder. “Just tell me so I can record it.” 

“Ugh, you’re the worst.” He had finished with Kakashi’s name and was adding little hearts around them. They looked up from the sand drawing when they heard the sound of the self made-ball being hit just in time to see Kakashi throwing himself at the sand to send it flying back to Gai. They managed to keep it going for a surprising amount of minutes, enough to make Obito say he regretted not betting how long they would go, but in the end, the ball hit the ground and Gai took the point for himself. He looked at Kakashi expectantly, probably hoping he would ask for a rematch, but Kakashi accepted his loss with grace and went to sit next to Rin, already distracted with Obito’s drawings (he was making a terribly accurate doodle of his cousins, even when taking into account the stick hands).

Rin watched as Gai stared at Kakashi’s back, sighing a little and getting up from where she was sitting. Obito looked up at her, opening his mouth, probably about to ask her what was she doing. She ignored him, walking towards Gai. 

\---

“Ok, big boy, it’s my time to try” She smiled at Gai, whose eyes started sparkling with excitement. Behind her back, Kakashi had taken up her place, cuddling Obito’s side. The Uchiha didn’t seem to bothered by it, both of them being quite clinging with each other.

“Get ready to eat sand!” She folded her sweater sleeves and leaned forward. Gai let out a big laugh and hit the ball. Soon they both fell into the rhythm. By the time the got tired, Rin felt hot inside her sweater. She had earned herself three points to herself and Gai seemed satisfied with the amount of time used to play. 

They turned to where the other two were sitting and found them working on a quite impressive sandcastle. Rin covered her mouth when she saw Kakashi digging, he looked like a puppy learning how to. Obito was putting shells on one of the towers, finally looking happy for the first time. 

“Ah! How youthful! Building a sandcastle truly gets the beach experience! Of course, Obito, my moon, you truly are a genius!” Exclaimed Gai. Obito raised his head. 

“Gai, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“Don’t need to be humble!” Gai dropped himself next to Obito and started piling sand in a little mountain. “We should all participate in this activity full of youth! C’mon, my sea turtle, let’s show these two how great we’re at this! Let the best castle win!”

“What?! No!” Shouted Obito. “We’re not making this into a competition!” 

But Kakashi had perked up when he heard the word win and had left Obito working alone while starting his own castle. Obito whined and pouted. Rin sat next to Gai and began helping. 

Thirty minutes later, Gai stood up, hands on his hips. “It’s done! Look at out beautiful fortress, my rival!” 

Kakashi seemed unimpressed. He pointed to his own castle, as if saying it was the better one. Rin, with an eye for details, could admit that her and Gai’s castle wasn’t the best piece of architecture, but Kakashi’s wasn’t much better. 

They all turned to Obito, who was behind a big, neat and full of shells castle. It looked great. It was clearly the winning castle. Obito was adding a couple of feathers he had found lying around, unaware of the stares he was getting. He looked up when Rin faked a cough. 

“What?” 

“We have a winner!” 

“I was not participating.” 

“All of us were!”

“I hate you all.”

Gai dropped next to Obito, hugging him in what was probably his congratulatory hug. Rin covered her mouth to hide her giggles and Kakashi shrugged, sitting once again. Rin sat next to him, putting her head on his shoulder. 

“They’re adorable.” She said, watching as Obito wriggled, trying to get free form Gai’s hold. Kakashi snorted next to her. 

“Can we please go home now?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> The prompts were: Surfing, Beach Volleyball and Sandcastle Competition  
> Also, if you need a visual reference of the beach they're at, google Necochea beach and check the images there (add Argentina if you want)


End file.
